


Guinea Pig

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, College, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Nerdiness, Psychology, Sensory Deprivation, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve fails his psychology exam, he goes to the best tutor on campus, Tony Stark, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika/gifts).



> Written for Mika, one of the winners of fiftyshadesofstony's giveaway. I hope you like this, I had so much fun writing this for you! *Super big hug* <3
> 
> This fic was written around a commission Mika won, which was drawn by Ironfries. It is included in this fic.

Steve hated asking for help. He always tried to take care of everything for himself, and Steve would study four hours and hours to try and learn the material for class. His football practices took up a lot of his spare time, however, and he didn’t always have hours to spend cramming for his exams. When his Psych 100 professor dropped the ball and told the class that their midterm exam was the next class period, which was only a day away, Steve panicked..

He had training and scrimmage for football the next day, and as a result there was no time for him to prepare for the exam. It was worth a quarter of his grade, and Steve already found the material to be difficult. His professor, Dr. Laufeyson, was terrible; he didn’t show up to class on time, he refused to answer questions and whenever he turned assignments back they were smudged with bright red ink. It was clear that he couldn’t care less if his students passed or not, and since he had tenure at Shield University it didn’t matter if Steve complained or not. He wanted to turn him in for his lack of respect for students and for his profession, but President Odinson had a strange relationship with Dr. Laufeyson and would only reprimand him with occasional pay cuts.

The night before the exam, Steve came back late from his scrimmage and pulled an all-nighter. He bought two Tesseract brand energy drinks and holed up on the fourth floor of the library, which was designated for silent study. Steve was there from midnight to seven in the morning, reviewing his notes, reading the five chapters of text that Dr. Laufeyson assigned for exam prep, and completed a practice test that was supposed to get him ready for the big test. He took a quick nap from seven to nine-thirty, and when he woke up he walked to his class across campus and made it five minutes before ten.

When he sat down for the exam, however, everything looked like gibberish; there were terms he’d never seen before, and unlike the practice exam there were three essays he had to write, the topics material Dr. Laufeyson never covered. Steve only had an hour and twenty minutes to complete the exam, and each essay had to be at least a page in length. Since he had no idea what he was supposed to write about, Steve simply had to bullshit his answers and hope for the best. He’d studied as much as he could and read all of the material, but it didn’t make a difference.

A week after the exam, Dr. Laufeyson passed them back to the class. When Steve finally received his test, he was horrified by the amount of red ink that bled through his exam. Whole sentences were crossed out and some sections were circles with a large “WHAT?” written overtop of Steve’s handwriting. This wasn’t the worst part, however; on the back of the exam there was a 50/100 circled in red, and Dr. Laufeyson professor wrote “ROGERS, I SUGGEST FINDING A TUTOR, FOR YOUR WORK IS OF POOR QUALITY.”

The criticism infuriated Steve; he had worked so hard and studied his ass off for the exam, but it wasn’t enough. He knew he couldn’t talk to his professor and get any help, and Steve didn’t like the idea of getting a tutor. The last thing he wanted was for someone to know he was struggling in a 100 level class, but Steve realized he didn’t have any other options. As he looked at his paper, he felt a hand make contact with his left shoulder, and when he looked over Steve saw his friend Mika looking over at his exam.

Mika was beautiful; she had beautiful brown skin, eyes so brown they appeared black, and shiny dark brown hair. She was down to earth and mellow, and Steve loved that about her. They’d met in an art class their first semester of college, and since then Steve and Mika always tried to take at least one class together. Since several people already dropped Dr. Laufeyson’s class they were able to sit next to each other, and often the two left class ranting about how terrible of a teacher he was.

“Wow, that really sucks bro… He really doesn’t like your style. I know he hates jocks, so that’s probably why he doesn’t like you. Being a football player doesn’t always help, huh?” Mika shifted her gaze from Steve’s exam to his face, and she watched the look on Steve’s face turn from anger to disappointment.

“I actually get treated like I’m stupid most of the time because I play sports… But that’s not really the point here. Mika I studied so damn hard for this exam and it didn’t even help at all. How did you manage to get an A? I read all the chapters, took the practice test, reviewed our notes, and I still couldn’t pass this test,” Steve sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“I went and saw the best tutor at the tutoring center, man. He’s a fucking genius- he knows every single subject, and he lets you know it too. If you question him he gets pretty pissed off, so keep that in mind. Just let him talk, and listen. His name’s Anthony Stark, but he goes just by Tony. Call him anything else and he’ll get pissy. I’d go see him today, because I think we have another test on Friday,” Mika offered her advice before Dr. Laufeyson dismissed the class, and she took off, leaving Steve staring down at his paper and tossing around the idea of seeing Tony.

When the next class filed in an hour later, Steve quickly packed up his things and rushed out of the classroom; Steve didn’t even realize he’d been sitting there for so long. He was so upset by the E he’d received on the assignment that he couldn’t even think straight. Steve knew if he wanted to pass this class with at least a B he would have to accept help, and he decided it would be best to take Mika’s advice. The tutoring center was open until eight at night anyway, so Steve had plenty of time to receive assistance.

Steve walked over to the library and took the stairs to the second floor. The entire second floor was designated for tutoring, and Steve was relieved to see that it was completely devoid of people, with the exception of students employed to help their struggling peers. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do when he walked onto the floor, however; Steve had never been there for assistance before, and he didn’t know if he was supposed to just walk up to someone and ask for help or not. He hated when he had no idea what he was doing, and when a woman walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face Steve snapped out of his confusion.

“Need some help there, Captain?” a redheaded girl asked him, the look on her face expressionless.

He stared at her for a moment before he realized who she was; it was Natasha Romanov, the captain of the cheerleading squad. She never smiled, and ran her team with a tight fist. She never seemed happy, and even though she slept with every single girl on the team it never seemed to be enough. In Steve’s opinion, if sex couldn’t make her happy then nothing could. He liked her nonetheless, as she was dedicated to pepping up the football team and taking her role in the sport seriously.

“Hey Natasha, I’m looking for Tony Stark… As much as I hate to admit it I’m not doing the best in my psychology class and I need some help. My friend Mika said he’s the best one here, is he available?” Steve asked hesitantly, still having a hard time allowing himself to accept the help he desperately needed.

“Yeah, Tony’s available. I’m warning you though; he can be a bit of a handful. Don’t be surprised if he tries to get in your pants right off the bat. He has a thing for blondes… And lesbians,” Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes, indicating to Steve that he’d flirted with her before.

He blushed at the thought of being hit on by a complete stranger, and Steve wondered how he’d react if what Natasha said was true. Steve hadn’t had casual sex since he hooked up with Peggy, the only girl on the football team, about a month ago. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of sleeping with a guy, but normally he preferred sex with girls impressed with his football abilities. Men normally couldn’t care less about his ability to play, and as a result they rarely ever came up to him to talk to him or praise him the way women did.

She led him over to the back right hand corner of the room, where there was one lone table and two chairs. An attractive brunet with dark brown eyes, messy hair and a chin goatee was sitting with his feet propped up on the table. His mouth was stuffed full of cheeseburger, and he had a giant Big Gulp cup in his right hand. Tony didn’t look up at Steve and Natasha until they were both directly in front of him, and he quickly swallowed his food and let out a wolf whistle. Steve knew it was for him, and he began to blush in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal; Tony was downright sexy, and it was obvious that he knew it.

“Thanks for the fresh meat, ‘Tasha. Now leave me to my work, I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a long time,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Steve as he motioned for him to take a seat, and Natasha whispered “have fun” into Steve’s ear before she walked away.

“So, first off, tell me a little bit about yourself. I already know you’re Steve Rogers, the star of the football team, you’re swimming in pussy and you apparently don’t know what the hell you’re doing in one of your classes, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. Anything else I should know?” Tony asked as he took his feet off the table, grabbed his chair and walked it over to Steve’s side of the table.

Steve watched as Tony sat down in his chair, scooting close enough to Steve that their knees were touching. Tony leaned his left elbow against the table and stared at Steve, and the tutor chuckled a little when Steve was unable to meet his gaze. As much as Steve loved the attention and the clean, crisp scent of Tony’s cologne he felt a bit uncomfortable. He’d never had a man get this close to him before, and while he’d fantasized about having sex with an attractive guy for a long time Steve never thought he’d get the opportunity. As Tony continued to stare at him, Steve hoped that Natasha was right when she said he was a fast mover.

“Come on pretty boy; tell me what you need from me. I can’t get you an A in your class if you don’t tell me what class you’re struggling in,” Tony snapped his fingers in Steve’s face, forcing him to meet Tony’s eyes, and Steve cleared his throat before replying.

“Psych 100 with Dr. Laufeyson… I just bombed the midterm exam. I don’t get it, I studied for hours. I even read the non-required readings, and I still failed,” Steve groaned as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and put his notebook out of his backpack and placed it on the table between them.

“Good to know you’re not here because you’re the stereotypical dumbass jock who doesn’t bother to study until it’s too late. Dr. Laufeyson’s a total tool, Steve. Seriously I can’t imagine a worse teacher than him. He’s a fucking genius when it comes to research and has done a lot for the psychological community for his studies on group think, though his methods are a bit… Unethical. Really he’s just a dick all around. There’s not one good thing I can say about him, really. The only reason he’s still a professor is because he sucks the president’s dick all the time. Now, show me that exam you just took and we’ll look over it,” Tony said with a smile, and in an instant he made Steve feel better about himself; it made Steve feel great to know that it wasn’t just him and that it was in fact Dr. Laufeyson who was the problem.

Steve and Tony worked together until the tutoring center closed at eight, skipping dinner to focus on Steve’s studies. Even though Steve was difficult to work with because he was so frustrated with himself for admitting he needed assistance, Tony was glad he was the one Steve chose to work with. Tony had had a crush on Steve since he saw him score his first touchdown two years ago, when Steve first came to Shield University. Tony was a sophomore when Steve first came to SU, and several years later he finally had his chance to sweep Steve off his feet, or at the very least go down on him.

“So, now that I’ve raped your brain with outdated Freudian theories, want to go to Denny’s? I don’t know about you but I’m in need of some cheap, shitty, greasy food that I’ll regret later. I don’t normally skip my dinner break to work with people, and I think I’m dying of hunger,” Tony joked as he stood up and put on his favorite blue hoodie, knowing that Steve would say yes.

“Well I have to get up at six for conditioning, and I should probably finish my abstract painting of myself for Art 330. Thanks for the offer, though,” Steve politely refused, though in reality he did want to spend more time with Tony; he really admired Tony’s intelligence, and he wanted to know more about him.

“Come on, that shit can wait. You’ll get your Picasso Rogers done; you don’t need to worry about that. And if you’re so worried that you won’t get enough rest, I’ll make sure that you’re back at your frat house by eleven. Now let’s go, zesty nachos are calling my name!” Tony whined and looked at Steve with his big, brown puppy dog eyes until his crush gave in.

“Baconalia’s going on right now, and I do love their maple bacon milkshake… Okay, fine. I’ll go with you Tony as long as you keep your word and drop me off at eleven,” Steve smiled, happy that he actually gave in and decided to spend more time with Tony.

After they placed their order with their short, curvy waitress, Steve couldn’t help but stare at Tony. He wanted to know more about him, but he wasn’t sure what to ask. Dates were never his strong suit, and even though this wasn’t one Steve felt like it was. The few times Steve was in relationships they ended up being more sexual than personal and intimate, as the girls he’d been with were so obsessed with his perfect body that they had no interest in getting to know the real Steve. He assumed that Tony was the exact same way, however, and the thought of just having sex with no strings attached with Tony seemed good enough.

“Damn you stare a lot, Steve…  What do you want to ask me? You can ask me anything you want, nothing’s off limits with me. Secrets are kind of not my style; I’d rather have everything out in the open. It’s not a façade, like the ‘transparent’ government we have,  and I’m sure from your political science classes you can understand my analogy,” Tony leaned back in his chair and spread his legs a little wider than they needed to be, drawing Steve’s attention to the outline of what was obviously Tony’s cock in his tight jeans.

“Uh… Well, let’s see… I’d like to know a lot of things about you. I guess tell me your major, class standing, and a little bit about your family first,” Steve answered, quickly taking his eyes away from Tony’s crotch before his tutor could see.

“Ahh yes, the usual boring get-to-know-you questions… My major’s engineering, I’m a senior and I’m going to graduate in December. Both of my parents are dead and I don’t talk to the rest of my family,” Tony replied bluntly, and Steve could tell he seemed uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Even though my situation’s not the same I can relate… My folks passed away too,” Steve looked down at the paper placemat on the table so he wouldn’t have to look at Tony.

“The joys of being an orphan, eh Steve? You know it’s not so bad because I didn’t really spend much time with them anyway bu- Ooh, our food’s out already. Fuck yes, come to me nachos, Daddy’s missed you,” Tony’s attention turned from the subject of their dead loved ones to their waitress, who was carrying their food.

When she gave them their food and left, Steve watched as Tony dove into his nachos. Steve wasn’t sure if he should bring the topic of their parents up again, but he felt that it was best not to. He didn’t like talking about them as it was, and it didn’t appear that Tony did either. At least he knew that they had something in common, as morbid and depressing as it was. He hoped that the conversation wasn’t ruined now that the topic of dead relatives came up; normally things like that ruined all talking points for Steve.

“So, because I’m a total creep and I actually take time to read the _Daily Avenger Newsletter_ , I saw that you won a Coulson Award for your thesis on superheroes and art or something like that… Tell me, what do you plan on doing after this? Are you going to go into art theory, or do actually have aspirations that will get you somewhere in life?”  Tony asked before he stuffed his mouth full of meat, cheese, and tortilla chip, the melted cheese product dripping onto his chin.

“Tony, for one you should know since this is an undergraduate degree it really doesn’t matter what I major in, unless I wanted to go to medical school or something. What I would like to do is work as a teacher on a military base. They pay pretty well, and I know they need it. Since I’m double majoring in art and history I’d be useful. Maybe not so much for the art, but history’s important to them.  Anything to give back to our country and the soldiers who keep us safe,” Steve answered with a smile before taking a bite of his BLT, containing more bacon than anything.

“Interesting… I’ll have to read your paper at some point. I have to read so many shit papers at my tutoring job and in my engineering classes that it would be nice to actually look over something entertaining and worth my time. With the classes you’ve had I imagine you actually have put a lot of time into learning to write. Not the engineering students… I cannot tell you how horrible it is helping people in those classes. You’d think I’d like the people in my own major, but I don’t; I fucking hate every last one of them,” Tony griped on about his displeasure toward his fellow engineering students until Steve changed the direction of their conversation.

“Yeah, there isn’t a rule saying you have to like who you go to school with. Just because you have the same major doesn’t mean you have to be friends. As much as I’d like to hear about the people in your classes, I’d rather get to know you, Tony. What do you want to do after you graduate in December? Anything exciting?” Steve questioned with a kind smile, and Tony huffed a little in irritation from being cut off from his rant before he answered.

“Well, my old man used to make weapons for the military but once he died I shut down that operation because I didn’t like it. What I want to do is come up with sustainable clean energy systems. There’s so much pollution, and I’d rather be a part of the solution and not the problem. I’m currently working on a thesis about China and how their factories can be improved at a low cost…” Tony began explaining his theory to Steve, who had completely ignored his food and focused his attention on his tutor instead.

For the next few hours, Tony and Steve talked all about their studies and what interested them, and although the two never gave much thought to the other’s major they actually enjoyed listening to each other. Tony was pleased to find out that Steve wasn’t just another dumb jock desperate for an A; he was an intelligent, kind, and serious academic who had admirable hopes and dreams. Even though he was by no means a patriot and despised war, Tony respected Steve’s desire to teach people in the military important skills, as he was using his brain for good and not destruction. He’d never been around someone so enthusiastic about their studies and research, and Tony found himself attracted to Steve for more than just his perfect ass and sculpted upper body. For the first time in his life, Tony didn’t want someone just because they were attractive.

Even though Tony was a bit abrasive and at times offensive, Steve had taken interest in him. Tony’s honesty and passion for making a difference in the world was awe-inspiring, and Steve had nothing but respect for him. He was glad that Mika pointed him in Tony’s direction, otherwise he never would’ve gotten to make the acquaintance of such an interesting person. Even if he didn’t need any more help after his test on Friday, Steve hoped that they could continue chatting and hopefully become good friends at the least.

“Damn, I’ve already broken my word to you Steve… It’s midnight. I better take you back. Before I forget, put your hand out for me, palm up,” Tony motioned for Steve to put his right hand on the table, to which he complied.

Tony took out a red Sharpie marker from his jeans pocket, opened it, and took Steve’s hand a bit roughly in his. He scribbled something onto Steve’s palm, and quickly put the marker away. Before Steve could look at what Tony wrote, Tony closed his hand and told him to wait until he got back to his frat house. Tony left a generous tip and they both took off, Steve trying hard not to look at his hand on the ride back home.

“Night Steve, now get some sleep. Baby needs his beauty rest, after all,” Tony winked as Steve got out of the car, and in a flash his tutor was gone into the night.

It was cool outside, so Steve hurried into the old house he called home and rushed up the stairs onto the second floor. His room was at the end of the hall, and as soon as he stepped into his room he turned on the light and unclenched his fist. When he looked at his hand, he was pleased to see a phone number and Tony’s name with a little winking smiley face next to it. Steve’s heart fluttered in his chest when he read it, and he quickly programmed it into his phone. Without thinking, he immediately texted Tony, too excited by this turn of events that he didn’t think about the etiquette of waiting at least a day to text a crush.

_Thanks for helping me study today and helping me unwind. I really appreciate it. Have a good night.- SR_

_No problem Steve. Hope to see you around for more than just tutoring ;).-TS_

Tony’s response came almost immediately, and Steve could feel his heart skip a beat when he read it. He felt his cheeks begin to burn pink, and his dick hardened at Tony’s suggestion. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to be sexual, but he assumed it was because of the emoticon Tony used. Steve was glad that they were able to establish a connection in such a brief period, and he hoped that after he finished his test and received a decent grade he could visit Tony and show it off.

On Friday, Steve woke up in the morning feeling prepared for the test. He knew he would do a much better job now that he’d had Tony’s help, and he couldn’t wait to finish it and get his good grade back. He was just about to go into Dr. Laufeyson’s class when his phone buzzed in his letterman jacket pocket. Steve took out his phone, typed in his password on the touch screen and the new text popped up.

_Make that test your bitch today, Steve. You got this. Keep me posted.-TS_

_Thanks Tony. I’m about to head into class now. Text you when I get out.- SR_

_Okay, sweet cheeks. I’ll be waiting ;).-TS_

The moment Steve walked into class Dr. Laufeyson took Steve’s phone out of his right hand and replaced it with the new test. He told Steve that he would give his phone back to him after class, and motioned for him to take a seat.

Steve took his usual seat next to Mika, though there were plenty of seats to choose from. There were only ten people left in the class anyway, and most people would rather die than try and complete a semester with Laufeyson. Steve had pride, however, and he needed a B at the least to keep his confidence intact. The class was mandated as a general education course for all students at Shield University, but Steve put it off as long as he could. He didn’t want to take psychology to begin with, and certainly not with the worst professor available.

He breathed a sigh of relief, however, when he flipped to the first page of the test. He knew everything thanks to Tony, and it was far easier than the midterm exam had been. There was one essay question, twenty multiple choice, and two short answer questions. Steve was able to answer the questions with ease, and an hour later he finished. He put his pencil back to his pocket, picked up his paper and handed his paper to Dr. Laufeyson in exchange for his cellphone. Steve said “thank you” in a polite and quiet voice, but all his professor did was sneer at him. He had no idea what his problem was, but it didn’t matter; Steve completed the test with ease, and he was excited to tell Tony all about it.

_I think I killed it, Tony. Thanks for your help.-SR_

_No problem Steve, it’s my job after all. Let’s celebrate tonight. Meet me at Buffalo Wild Wings at ten. My treat.-TS_

_But I don’t even know how I did yet…-SR_

_What does it matter? If I have to make up excuses to hang out with you this is as good as any. Don’t be late.- TS_

Steve grinned from ear to ear when he got the text. He was excited to spend more time with Tony, and it was nice to know that Tony actually had interest in him. After he stood and stared at the screen for a moment he hurried to his car and rushed home so he could get some of his homework finished before he met up with Tony that night.

When he arrived at ten on the dot, Tony was sitting with two tall glasses filled with Hawkeye Blonde Ale, and he was typing away on his cellphone. As Steve made his way through the crowd to join Tony, his phone went off. Steve stopped to check it quick, and shook his head and smirked at Tony when he read it.

_You should wear those jeans more often. I knew you had nice thighs but damn, not that nice. Thank the blessed Lord that tight clothes are in right now ;).-TS_

“You know you could’ve said that to my face, right? I’m right here after all,” Steve sat down next to Tony and ruffled up his tutor’s hair, earning a friendly look from Tony.

“Well Steve, I just couldn’t wait until you made it to the table. When you look that _good_ I can’t help myself…” Tony wiggled his eyebrows before taking a sip of his beer.

“So… This is a date then,” Steve smiled, taking Tony’s lead and picking up his glass to drink some of his favorite brand of alcohol.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. It’s whatever you think it is, Steve. Now for me personally, it’s a date. If you weren’t interested in me you wouldn’t have texted me so quickly the other night, and you probably wouldn’t have a hard on right now. So I guess yes, it’s a date,” at those words Steve looked down at his lap and covered his crotch with his hands, to which Tony laughed.

After the initial awkwardness, Tony and Steve had a great night together. They were enjoying their drinks, had some buffalo wings and Tony dared Steve to take the “Blazin’ Wing Challenge.” In six minutes, Steve had to eat twelve wings with the hottest sauce slathered on them. Tony promised him fifty bucks if he could complete the challenge, and as a poor college kid Steve couldn’t pass that up.

In three minutes Steve finished the challenge; his lips were bright red and puffy, there were tears in his eyes and there was red sauce on his chin and lips. The staff gave him a free t-shirt, took his photo and put it on the Wall of Fame, filled with only twenty or so people. Tony immediately handed him the fifty bucks and Steve pocketed it, still feeling a bit sick from the spiciness of the wings. The waiter brought him some milk, however, and that settled his stomach.

“Damn Steve… You’re a trooper. I have to say you’re pre-” Tony was cut off when Steve’s lips crashed up against his, completely taking Tony off guard.

“I like a guy that pushes me to my limits… Let’s get out of here and go someplace quiet,” Steve moved away from Tony’s lips and whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony quickly threw a hundred dollar bill on the table, put one strap of his backpack on his left shoulder and Steve took him by the hand and led him out of the restaurant. Steve unlocked his truck, opened the passenger door for Tony and closed it politely. He quickly got into the driver’s side, leaned over and kissed Tony one more time before he turned on the car, put it in drive and took off out of the parking lot. As Steve drove, Tony’s left hand wandered into Steve’s lap and he began to stroke him through his jeans. Steve let out a low moan, and he told Tony to stop until they reached their destination. Tony ignored his wishes, however, though Steve really didn’t mind; he was really into Tony, and any touch he received from him aroused him.

They pulled into an old parking lot behind an out of business, dilapidated Sam’s Club, and Steve put the car in park and turned it off. He ripped off his seatbelt, and before Tony could remove his Steve was all over him, putting his hands up Tony’s shirt as he kissed him. Tony was about to bring it to his attention, but Steve realized it before it needed to be stated, and he unbuckled the seatbelt for him.

“Lay down, Steve… I have a little experiment I want to run… But first I need your consent. I promise this is going to be the best experience you ever have. No psychology experiment you ever take part in will have anything on what I’m going to do, permitted you’re okay with it,” Tony gave him a quick kiss as he pulled a blindfold and condom out of his backpack.

“If this is going to hurt, then no. The wings were more than enough pain for me, Tony,” Steve answered, watching as Tony took his cellphone out of his pocket, pressed a button and set it on the dash.

Quiet techno music filled the air, and Steve felt himself grow harder in his jeans. He often listened to techno music to cover up the sounds of his masturbation or when he was having sex with his various partners at the frat house, and as a result it became sexualized. Steve loved the way the vibrations felt as Tony slowly turned up the music, and he looked at Tony pleadingly when his tutor’s hands fumbled with his zipper.

“I promise this isn’t going to hurt, Steve; the last thing I’d want to do is ruin this for you. I’ve been checking you out for the past few years and I really don’t want to fuck up my one shot. I like you a lot Steve, and I’ve liked you for a while now. Ever heard of sensory deprivation?” Tony questioned as he turned up the music a bit louder and proceeded to take Steve’s belt off.

“Yeah, you taught me all about it when you tutored me on Tuesday. It’s when you reduce or eliminate someone’s perceptions or external stimuli, and they use it for torture often because it causes a lot of distress… Why?” Steve was completely confused, and he felt a bit scared; he wasn’t sure if Tony wanted to torture him or if there was an actual point to his question.

“Yes, but this time I’m going to use it in a sexual context. In this case, if you let me of course, I’m going to blindfold you and turn the music up. Since you won’t be able to see what I’m doing and you won’t hear me moving around, you’ll be more sensitive to my touch and what I do to you. Think of yourself as a guinea pig for psychology tonight… You’ll be learning a lot about yourself, if you decide that you’re okay with this. If you don’t want it I’ll stop,” Tony assured Steve, hoping that Steve would be interested in trying it out.

“If I say yes now, can I take it back if I don’t like it, Tony? I want to do this, I really do, but I just want to be sure you’ll stop if I tell you so,” his breath hitched as Tony unzipped Steve’s pants and pulled his boxer briefs and jeans down, revealing Steve’s hard cock.

“Of course Steve. If you don’t like what I’m doing or you want to try something else, say ‘banana.’ Then I’ll know for sure that you want me to quit. Don’t worry, I’ll pay close attention and I promise I won’t keep going if you say no. Now lay back and relax, Steve… Let ol’ Tony take care of you,” Tony answered with a smirk, and Steve nodded his head “yes.”

When Steve was lying completely flat on his back, Tony bent over him and carefully put the blindfold onSteve. As soon as the black piece of cloth was secured over his eyes, Steve could no longer see a thing. He was a little nervous; he did trust Tony, but he wasn’t sure just what Tony planned to do. He had no reason to think that Tony had any cruel intentions, and he knew that his tutor knew exactly what he was doing. Tony had taken almost every class available at the university because he had the funds to, and many courses he took were in psychology.

Now that he could no longer see, Steve focused more on the vibrations from the techno music. The bass was pumping through Tony’s cellphone speakers, and his phone was of such high quality that it was loud and powerful enough to vibrate the seats. The sensation of his body vibrating in time with the beat aroused Steve even further, and he prayed that Tony would give him the sexual contact he so desperately needed. He hated to admit it, but he was completely under Tony’s spell and was willing to do anything to get even the slightest amount of action.

As Steve lost himself in thought, he was immediately brought back to the present when he felt something wet on his lips. It was Tony’s tongue, and Steve let out a little moan as his tutor flicked his pouty lips with the tip of his tongue. The sensation was electrifying, and he could feel ever ridge on Tony’s tongue as he slowly moved it around Steve’s mouth. Soon Tony’s tongue was replaced by his lips, and he gave Steve a gentle, delicate kiss. There was barely any contact between them, but it fueled the intense lust he felt for Tony. He wanted more of Tony, and these little kisses weren’t getting the job done.

“Steve… Stay completely still for me, and don’t say a word… I want to make this worth every moment,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear before he gently nibbled on his earlobe, sending waves of pleasure down Steve’s spine.

Tony moved from Steve’s ear down to his neck, breathing warm, moist air onto Steve’s skin. He loved the way the hairs on Steve’s neck rose, and he watched his skin begin to develop goose bumps. Watching Steve squirm in anticipation turned Tony on, and just knowing that he was responsible for the sweat beading up on Steve’s forehead and the chills going down his spine gave Tony an intense amount of satisfaction. He pressed a kiss to the left side of Steve’s neck, and he carefully began to suck on Steve’s skin, eliciting a loud sigh of pleasure from his personal test subject.

He released his mouth from Steve’s neck, licked the large circle of flesh that was already starting to bruise and moved on to Steve’s chest. Tony carefully lifted up Steve’s shirt, just enough to see his perfect, firm pecs and tight abdominal muscles. He was incredibly pleased to see that Steve had a hairy chest and a thick happy trail; Tony had a kink for hair, and to see the man he’d lusted after for so long have so much of it nearly drove him insane. He slowly brought his face down to Steve’s chest and nuzzled his face in the curly, dirty blonde hair covering his skin. His hair smelled like Old Spice, and Tony could feel Steve’s heart thudding in his chest. Tony was relieved to see that Steve’s body was giving the correct responses, and when he looked down between their bodies he saw how much precome was leaking out of Steve’s slit.

Steve whimpered as he felt Tony pressed both light and firm kisses from his sternum down to his hairy pubic mound; he wanted Tony to take him in his mouth, and from the intense sensations he knew he wouldn’t last long. He had never experienced such a heightened state of being during sexual activity, and he was savoring every moment. Steve couldn’t even anticipate Tony’s moves, and he loved the fact that someone else had complete power over his pleasure. In most of his sexual acts with others he was always the dominant force and had to take complete control, and often Steve grew tired of it. He loved take charge kind of people, and Tony had proven to be exactly the kind of guy Steve wanted.

 Tony noticed that Steve’s breathing was becoming rapid and shallow, and he knew that the time to tease Steve was over; he had spent the past ten minutes giving Steve barely anything, and he was already falling apart. Tony pulled away from Steve’s body, un-wrapped the condom and carefully rolled it over Steve’s cock. He wasn’t sure if Steve was carrying any diseases, and Tony wasn’t willing to take any health risks. After Steve’s dick was sheathed in latex, Tony carefully took Steve’s raging hard dick in his right hand and slowly stroked it as he blew warm air on the tip. Steve let out a gasp and his pelvis pushed upward in response, giving Tony the go ahead to give him release. Tony swirled his tongue around Steve’s slit before taking the head of his cock in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Steve was trying to stifle his moans of pleasure as Tony sucked on the head of his dick, but he couldn’t help it; he whimpered under his tutor’s touch, and Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

Before Steve could even adjust to the intense pleasure he was receiving from just the tip being sucked, Tony took Steve’s entire length in his mouth. He hummed around Steve’s cock and flexed his throat muscles, giving him a sensation he’d never experienced before. Steve had been given head dozens of times throughout his life, but never had it felt this incredible. The feeling of Tony’s slick, warm throat, mixed with the arousing vibrations from the music Steve often touched himself to overwhelmed him; he let out a groan as he filled the reservoir tip of the condom with semen, filling it to the brim. Steve’s entire body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, and he was completely drenched in sweat. No one had ever given him that amazing of an orgasm before, and the last person Steve ever thought would be capable of such expertise was a geeky senior at Shield University.

When Steve finished coming, Tony carefully removed the condom, tied it up and rolled down the window. Tony tossed it out the window and it exploded on the cracked, grassy cement, sending Steve’s massive load onto the ground with a splash. He giggled a little at the sight of it, and as he continued to look out the window Steve sat back up. Steve removed his blindfold, grabbed Tony by the back of his hooded sweatshirt and pulled him back for a long, passionate kiss. The saltiness of Steve’s skin tasted incredible to Tony, and he was happy to get this kind of reaction from Steve. The experiment was a success for all intents and purposes, and Tony felt cockier than usual, if that was even possible.

Tony broke away from the kiss and crawled into Steve’s lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and continued to kiss him, and he yelped a little in surprise when he felt Steve’s hands rip off his belt and unzip his pants. Without any hesitation, Steve pulled Tony’s cock out and began to pump it with his fist, thumbing the head as he did so. Tony tried to move away from Steve’s mouth so he could lean back, but Steve kept a tight grip on his neck, keeping them locked together at the lips.

Not even five minutes passed before Tony had an orgasm, covering his sweatshirt and Steve’s hand with clear, salty semen. As Tony recovered from the aftershock of his orgasm, Steve’s phone began to ring. Tony smirked into their kiss as the phone continued to ring, and he assured Steve that it was okay to answer it. His hand was covered in Tony’s cum, but Steve quickly wiped it away on his jeans before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. When he looked at the name on the screen, he was surprised to see that it was Mika. Steve, a little puzzled by the late phone call, answered the phone anyway.

“Steve, bro! You have to check the wiki page for class… Dr. Laufeyson posted our grades on the last test, and I got 100%, all thanks to Tony. I hope you went and saw him, because if not you’re probably fucked. I know that test would’ve sucked for me if I didn’t get help from him…  So did you?” Mika asked in her regular enthusiastic fashion, which put Steve in a better mood than he already was in, if that was possible.

“Yeah, I went to see him on Tuesday after class, and you’re right, he really is a big help! I’ll have to check my grade… I’ll text you when I find out, I’m a little busy at the moment. Night Mika, thanks for letting me know,” Steve responded, and he waited for her to say goodnight before he hung up.

“Sorry Tony, but I need to check my-” Steve began to say, but Tony cut him off by waving his own cellphone in Steve’s face.

When Steve looked at the screen, he saw the Psych 100 wiki page, scrolled down to his name. He looked at the grade listed, and when he saw it he nearly screamed in excitement.  Steve had gotten 100% just like Mika, and it was all because of Tony’s tutelage. He didn’t even care that Tony had somehow managed to hack into his school account to find his grade; all he cared about was the fact that not only was he going to pass Dr. Laufeyson’s class but he also had the affection of someone he so desperately wanted it from.

After that night, the two were almost inseparable. Even though they were both incredibly busy during the mornings and afternoons because of work, sports, and school commitments, in the evenings Steve and Tony spent all of their time together. People were surprised- shocked even- to learn that Steve had “settled” for the geekiest guy on campus, but he didn’t care; for the first time in his life he was happy, and it was all thanks to the boy who helped him pass the hardest class at Shield University.


End file.
